tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Souda Aoishi
Souda Aoishi '(青石そうだ, ''Aoishi Souda) is one of the main heroines of Keystone Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Soda. Souda is a pale skinned girl with long, dark blue hair and brown eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a white dress, green sweater, and white flat shoes. Her pâtisserie uniform is a puffy sleeved white shirt with a turquoise apron and bow with a knee-length royal blue skirt. Her shoes are black Mary-Janes and white, frilled socks that reach her shins. As Mew Soda, Souda's hair and eyes turn turquoise and she grows a short tortoise tail. Her outfit is a simple turquoise dress that reaches her thighs. She has turquoise boots that reach to her shins. She also has turquoise garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her dress, garters and chokers are lined with royal blue lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, an oval with a swirl on the inside, is on her forehead. Souda is best described as odd, she offers free tarot readings to her friends and will often ramble about the meanings of each card. She can usually be found daydreaming. Souda's weapon is the SodaBourine, a blue and white tambourine that can split into two chakram-like weapons. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is at the top. Her attack is Ribbon Soda Spin, in which Souda tosses her tambourine into the air, where it splits into two. She grabs her weapons and twirls, sending the SodaBourines through the air. '''Souda is the Japanese pronunciation of 'Soda'. Aoishi is made up of two kanji. Ao, which means 'blue' and Ishi, which translates to 'stone'. Soda is a sweet, carbonated drink. Layla is a girls' name of Arabic origin meaning 'night'. Myers is a Dutch, English, and German surname meaning 'mayor'. *'English' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla *'Italian '- Sonia Aoishi/Mew Sonia *'Mandarin' -'' Sū Dá QīngShí (青石苏打, ''QīngShí Sū Dá)/Mew Mew Sū Dá (貓貓苏打, Māo Māo Sū Dá) *'Cantonese ''- Sōu Dáa CīngSehk (青石苏打, CīngSehk Sōu Dáa)/Mew Sōu Dáa (喵苏打, Miu Sōu Dáa) *'''Korean - Soda Soo (수소다, Soo Soda)/Mew Soda (뮤 소다, Myu Soda) *'Thai' - Soda Aoishi/Mew Soda *'Indonesian' - Souda Aoishi *'Dutch' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla *'Danish' - Souda Aoishi/Mew Souda *'Greek' - Layla Myers *'Brazilian Portuguese' - Layla Myers *'Latino Spanish' - Layla Myers/Miau Layla *'Bulgarian' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla *'Hungarian' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla *'Turkish' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla *'Albanian' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla *'French' - Layla Myers *'Serbian ''- Layla Myers/Mjau Layla *'''Hebrew - Souda Aoishi/Mew Souda *'European Portuguese' - Layla Myers/Mew Layla (Season 1) Tônica Aoishi/Mew Tônica (Season 2) *'Croatian' - Layla Myers/Mijau Layla *'Albanian '- Sonia Aoishi/Mjau Sonia *Gopher Tortoises live in the Southeastern United States. Gopher Tortoise.jpg| The gopher tortoise Blue Soda.jpg| Blue Soda Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Reptile Genes Category:Weapon Users: Tambourine Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Keystone Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things